Question: $\dfrac{4}{7} \times 10 = {?}$
$10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 10}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{40}{7}$